wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ Lee
On August 31, 2010, it was announced that she would be part of the third season of NXT billed simply as AJ, with Primo as her Pro. On September 7, AJ made her in-ring debut teaming with Primo to defeat fellow rookie Diva Aksana and her Pro Goldust in a mixed tag team match. Later that night, she unsuccessfully competed in both a "Dance Competition" and a "Capture the Flag" contest. The following week she suffered her first loss when she and Primo were defeated by Kaitlyn and Dolph Ziggler. Over the next two weeks, AJ won three challenges, and on the October 5 episode of NXT she and Kaitlyn were tied for the number of challenges won. Kaitlyn received immunity from elimination in the poll based on crowd reaction. AJ was eliminated from the competition on the November 23 episode of NXT, despite winning a competition and a match earlier in the show. She returned to NXT for the season finale, where she teamed with The Bella Twins to defeat Alicia Fox, Aksana, and Maxine. AJ returned as a special guest on February 8, 2011, during the fourth season of NXT, modeling merchandise during a 'guess the price' challenge. She also made several appearances during NXT Redemption in mid-2011. AJ made her main roster debut on the May 27, 2011, episode of SmackDown when she and Kaitlyn (known as The Chickbusters) lost to the team of Alicia Fox and Tamina. The duo were accompanied by Natalya, who became a mentor of sorts to the pair. AJ and Kaitlyn lost a rematch to Fox and Tamina the following week. Her first victory came on the June 10 episode of SmackDown, when she pinned Tamina in a singles match, a feat she repeated on the July 8 episode. AJ, Kaitlyn, and Natalya continued to feud with Fox and Tamina, who were joined by Rosa Mendes. On the August 5 episode of SmackDown, AJ lost a singles match to Natalya, who then turned on her protégé, attacking her and declaring war on the "perky little princesses" that comprised the rest of the Divas division. The following week, AJ and Kaitlyn lost to Natalya and Beth Phoenix, before AJ teamed with Kelly Kelly to defeat Natalya and Fox. Throughout the next few months, The Chickbusters continued to feud with the so-called Divas of Doom, losing both singles and tag team matches to them. In November, tension began to be teased between The Chickbusters, with Kaitlyn upset at their repeated losses to The Divas of Doom. On December 9, The Chickbusters again lost to the DIvas of Doom in a tag team match, and after the match ended, AJ was abandoned by the evil Kaitlyn, who joined the Divas of Doom. However, the match and segment were cut from the broadcast. In November 2011, AJ began a romantic storyline with Daniel Bryan, In December, Bryan won the World Heavyweight Championship and he began to display villainous traits. Despite AJ's declaration of love for Bryan, Bryan avoided saying that he loved her in return. On the January 13 episode of SmackDown, AJ accompanied Bryan for his World Heavyweight Championship defense against The Big Show. During the match Show accidentally collided with AJ, injuring her and causing her to be taken out on a stretcher. AJ returned to SmackDown on February 3, saving Bryan from the Big Show. In March, Bryan began to mistreat AJ, publicly demanding her to shut up and claiming that she always got in his way. Despite these actions, AJ continued to stand by Bryan. At WrestleMania XXVIII, Bryan's reign as World champion ended when Sheamus defeated him in eighteen seconds due to Bryan being distracted after a good luck kiss from AJ. On the April 6, episode of SmackDown, Bryan blamed AJ for losing the World Heavyweight Championship and ended their relationship. Despite AJ's attempts to mend their relationship, Bryan cruelly rebuffed her multiple times, leaving AJ an emotional wreck. Throughout the next few weeks, Kaitlyn tried to console AJ about her feelings towards Bryan, but AJ would slap her in response. On the May 11 episode of SmackDown, AJ quickly defeated Kaitlyn. Afterwards, Bryan came out, seemingly impressed with AJ's new ruthless behavior, but then he revealed that he would rather move on to Kaitlyn, further jilting AJ. AJ then turned her affections to Bryan's rival, WWE Champion CM Punk, as well as fellow WWE title contender Kane. At the No Way Out pay-per-view on June 17, when Punk, Bryan and Kane faced off for the WWE Championship, AJ interfered and distracted Kane, leading to Punk winning and retaining his championship. As the feud between Bryan and Punk continued, AJ was announced as the special guest referee for their title match at Money in the Bank. While Bryan made advances on AJ in an attempt to influence her, AJ continued showing interest in Punk, but Punk let her down by not watching her match. A vengeful AJ then sent Punk and Bryan crashing through a ringside table during their match on Raw on July 2. The following week, AJ proposed to Punk while Bryan proposed to her; Punk rejected her proposal and AJ slapped both men. At Money in the Bank, as guest referee, AJ counted Punk's pinfall on Bryan resulting in a successful title defence for Punk; as Punk celebrated over a fallen Bryan, AJ was left alone. The following night on the July 16 episode of Raw Bryan once again proposed to AJ, who accepted with the wedding scheduled to take place the next week. During the exchange of vows at Raw 1000, AJ announced she had been offered the job of Raw General Manager by WWE owner Vince McMahon and left Bryan at the altar. Her first official day began July 30 where she alleged Bryan only wanted the legal leverage to have her committed, forcing him to undergo his own psychological evaluation. Later, AJ modified CM Punk's WWE Championship bout at SummerSlam into a triple-threat match due to his interference during a #1 contender match between John Cena and the Big Show. Meanwhile, AJ continued to exact her revenge on Bryan by denying him a WWE Championship shot and instead forcing him to face Kane at SummerSlam. Concurrently, she would begin feuding with Vickie Guerrero, who would demand AJ's spot as the GM, deeming AJ too childish. CM Punk would later humiliate AJ for her past affections, leading to Paul Heyman demanding the GM spot, which he would run in conjunction with Vickie. On October 22, AJ stepped down from her General Manager duties due to the stress of false allegations of fraternizing and having an affair with a wrestler on the Raw roster, which was later revealed to be John Cena. Later Vickie Guerrero would show evidence of John Cena and AJ going to a business dinner, AJ walking into Cena's room and more. At Survivor Series, AJ tried to show "evidence" of Vickie Guerrero fraternizing, but was attacked by the returning Tamina Snuka. On the following episode of Raw, John Cena and AJ passionately kissed each other to give Vickie and Dolph Ziggler something "to talk about". On the November 26 episode of Raw, AJ would kiss Cena again after his match against Ziggler, starting a relationship between the two. On the December 3 episode of Raw, AJ defeated Tamina in a singles match. On December 16, at TLC, AJ turned heel after interfering in John Cena's ladder match against Dolph Ziggler on behalf of Ziggler pushing Cena off the ladder. The following night on a special Slammy Awards episode of Raw, AJ won an award with Cena for "Kiss of the Year", which was presented by Vickie Guerrero. However, AJ and Vickie started arguing which led to Ziggler coming in and setting them apart. That allowed AJ to kiss Ziggler in front of Vickie, officially solidifying her heel turn and relationship with Ziggler. In the main event, AJ teamed with Ziggler to take on Cena and Guerrero, with Cena and Guerrero victorious after Big E Langston interfered and attacked Cena on AJ's behalf. On the December 18, at the special live episode of Smackdown, AJ justified her actions saying that Cena broke her heart like Bryan and Punk and she helped Ziggler break him. Later that night she would attack her former tag team partner Kaitlyn after she called her crazy before her WWE Divas Championship match againist Eve Torres. In her first televised match for 2013, AJ lost to Natalya on the March 9 episode of WWE Saturday Morning Slam, after Natalya reversed a diving cross body press. On the March 8 episode of Smackdown, Lee and her ex-boyfriend Daniel Bryan traded insults backstage after Lee was splashed with water by Ricardo Rodriguez. On the March 18 episode of Raw, AJ tried to distract Team Hell No but failed. Later that night after Ziggler defeated Kofi Kingston, Lee challenged Team Hell No, to defend their WWE Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania 29 againist Dolph Ziggler and Big E. Langston, which they accepted. On the March 25 episode of Raw, AJ eavesdropped on now WWE Divas Champion Kaitlyn while talking to Kane and Daniel Bryan and after Kaitlyn called AJ crazy, she attacked her smashing her head into a water fountain. Later that night, AJ defeated Kaitlyn via count-out after Kaitlyn tried to spear her through the barricade but rammed her head into it. However, on the March 29 episode of Smackdown, Kaitlyn would gain a measure of revenge when she and Daniel Bryan defeated Lee and Ziggler in a mixed tag team match after AJ got hit with a spear from Kaitlyn. On April 7 at WrestleMania 29, AJ managed Dolph and Big E to their match, as they were unsuccessfull in winning the championship. The following night on Raw, AJ managed Dolph as he cashed in his Money in the Bank contract to win the World Heavyweight Championship for the second time. On the April 22 episode of Raw, AJ won a divas battle royal, with lastly eliminating Layla to become the number one contender for the Divas Championsip. On the May 6 episode of Raw, AJ teamed with The Bella Twins in a losing effort againist the team of The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron) and Divas Champion Kaitlyn after The Bella Twins walked out on her. On the May 13 episode of Raw, with The Bella Twins and Divas Champion Kaitlyn on commentary, Lee defeated Natalya with a modified Octopus hold, which she dubbed the Black Widow. On May 19 at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view, Lee got in a backstage brawl with Kaitlyn after Kaitlyn called Lee "Looney Tunes". The following night on the May 20 episode of Raw, Lee defeated Layla via submission once again using the Black Widow to take the win. Early that night, Lee helped Langston defeated Del Rio after AJ rolled Del Rio’s spittoon across the canvas to distract the referee. On the June 10 episode of Raw, Lee was revealed to be Kaitlyn's secret admirer after setting up Big E Langston to pose as the admirer before revealing the truth, berating Kaitlyn and leaving her in tears. She would go on to beat Kaitlyn for the title at Payback. The following night on Raw, Lee celeberated her championship win, but was confronted by Stephanie McMahon and later attacked by Kaitlyn. On the June 21 episode of Lee defeated Natalya after she forced her to submit to the Black Widow. On the June 24 episode of Raw, Lee attempted to distract Kaitlyn by mocking her in a blonde wig and muscle suit re-enact the Catfishing along with Big E Langston, however Kaitlyn still won her match against Aksana. Lee once again faced Natalya in a non-title match on the June 28 episode of SmackDown, where Natalya emerged victorious following a distraction by Kaitlyn whom was dressed up like AJ. After the match, Lee was attacked by Kaitlyn. On the July 12 episode of SmackDown, Lee was a part of the first-ever public Divas Championship match contract signing for the Money in the Bank pay-per-view along with Kaitlyn, which would end in a brawl between the two. At the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, Lee successfully defended the Divas Championship against Kaitlyn whom was accompanied by Layla. Later that night, Lee cost Ziggler his rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship when she snuck into the ring and and hit Del Rio with her Divas Championship, in full view of the referee, prompting a disqualification. On the August 2 episode of SmackDown, it was announced that Langston would not be allowed to accompany AJ to her matches anymore. However, AJ went on to successfully defend her title against Kaitlyn after Kaitlyn's ally, Layla, stopped her from spearing AJ. On August 18, 2013 at SummerSlam, AJ and Langston were defeated by Kaitlyn and Ziggler in a mixed tag team match, putting an end to their feud. On the August 26, 2013 episode of Raw, AJ interrupted the celebration over Brie Bella's victory in a rematch against Natalya, cutting a shoot promo on the cast of Total Divas. On the September 2 episode of Raw, AJ interfered in a triple threat match between Natalya, Naomi, and Brie Bella, which was to determine the #1 contender for her Divas Championship, leading to the match being stopped and her getting beat down afterwards. Later that night, Stephanie McMahon announced that AJ would defend her Divas Championship in a fatal four-way match against Natalya, Naomi and Brie Bella at Night of Champions, where AJ went on to successfully retain her championship. On the September 27 episode of SmackDown, AJ aligned herself with Tamina. AJ successfully defended her championship against Brie Bella at Battleground with help from Tamina, but was sent home from the following night's Raw after she showed signs of a concussion stemming from when her head struck a ring post during her title defense. She returned to action at Hell in a Cell where she once again defeated Brie Bella. At Survivor Series, AJ captained a team in a traditional seven-on-seven elimination tag team match against the cast of Total Divas, in which she was the last to be eliminated, courtesy of Natalya. This led to a title match between the two at the TLC pay-per-view, where AJ once again retained her championship. On the January 8, 2014 episode of Main Event, AJ defeated her former best friend and tag team partner Kaitlyn in Kaitlyn's final match, officially ending their rivalry. In mid-January, AJ became the longest reigning Divas Champion, surpassing Maryse's previous record. n April 6, at WrestleMania XXX, AJ successfully defended the Divas Championship in the 14-Diva "Vickie Guerrero Invitational" match, after making Naomi submit. The following night on Raw, AJ lost the championship to the debuting Paige after AJ challenged her to an impromptu title match, ending her reign at 295 days. The next week, it was reported that AJ was granted time off from WWE. She returned on the June 30 episode of Raw to challenge Paige to a rematch for the Divas Championship, where she emerged victorious to capture her second Divas Championship. On July 20 at Battleground, she defeated Paige to retain the championship. The next night on Raw, after successfully competing together in a tag team match, Paige turned heel by assaulting AJ. On the August 1 episode of SmackDown, Paige shoved AJ off the entrance ramp, briefly injuring her in the storyline. At SummerSlam on August 17, AJ dropped the Divas Championship to Paige. She then won it back at Night of Champions in a triple threat match also involving Nikki Bella, making her a three-time Divas Champion. AJ then went on to successfully defend the title against Paige at Hell in a Cell. On November 23, at Survivor Series, AJ quickly lost her championship to Nikki Bella after Brie Bella distracted her. She failed to regain the title the following month at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs after Nikki sprayed a substance in AJ's eyes. After a three month absence to heal a legitimate neck injury, AJ returned on March 2, 2015, coming to the aid of her former rival Paige, who was being attacked by the Bella Twins. AJ and Paige then allied together to defeat The Bella Twins at WrestleMania 31 on March 29. On April 3, 2015, WWE announced that AJ decided to retire from in-ring competition with WWE. Category:RAW General Managers Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Managers Category:Divas Champions Category:Current Alumni